Aladdín (personaje)
Aladdín es el valiente protagonista de la película Aladdin. También es el héroe de The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves y Aladdin (the series). Películas Aladdin .]] En la película ''Aladdin, Aladdín vive en una guarida en el bazar de Ágrabah con su mono Abú, y sueña con vivir lleno de lujos. Cuando conoce a Jasmín él no sabe que ella es la princesa, aunque él se enamora de ella. Cuando lo descubre, piensa que nunca conseguirá gustarle, pero un anciano (el cual es en realidad el Gran Visir Jafar), le ofrece el trato de conseguir todo tipo de fortunas con la ayuda de la Lámpara de la Cueva de las Maravillas, cuando Aladdín consigue la lámpara, el anciano le traiciona y le arroja a la cueva, pero Abú consiguió quitarle la Lámpara al anciano. Cuando Aladdín frota la lámpara, de ella aparece un Genio, el cual le concede tres deseos. Así que Aladdín desea que le convierta en príncipe, y aunque el se presenta en Palacio como el "Príncipe Alí Ababwa", Jasmín no está dispuesta a estar con él, pero cuando Al la lleva en un viaje en su Alfombra Mágica, Jasmín se da cuenta que es el chico que ella conoció en el bazar, y él le dice que a veces se disfraza de plevello. Tras llevarla de vuelta al Palacio, Aladdín es capturado por Jafar, el cual le arroja al mar. Cuando Al está a punto de ahogarse, el Genio sale de su lámpara y le salva, tomándolo como su segundo deseo. Aladdín regresa al Palacio y le dice al Sultán la verdad sobre Jafar, y manda apresarlo, pero Jafar huye, pero se da cuenta de que el Príncipe Alí es en realidad Aladdín y le roba la Lámpara, haciendo que el Genio le convierta en Sultán, y en un poderoso hechicero que muestra la verdadera identidad de Aladdín, y lo expulsa lejos. Pero Aladdín consigue regresar, y tras una lucha con Jafar, le dice que aunque el sea poderoso el Genio lo es más que él, por lo que Jafar desea ser un poderoso genio, pero como consecuencia, es encerrado en su propia lámpara. Tras deshacerse de la lámpara de Jafar, Aladdín está preocupado por que no podrá estar con Jasmín al no ser un príncipe, pero el Genio le dice que le queda un deseo, y puede desear volver a ser príncipe, pero, en cambio, Aladdín desea que el Genio sea libre. Tras ello, el Sultán dice que aunque no sea un príncipe, ordena que la princesa pueda casarse con quien ella ame, y así Aladdín consigue estar junto a Jasmín. The Return of Jafar .]] En ''The Return of Jafar, mientras Aladdín pasea por las calles de Ágrabah, se encuentra a Iago, el cual intenta convencerle para estar con él, pero Aladdín no se fía. Cuando se tropieza con Abis Mal, un ladrón al que había quitado sus tesoros días anteriores, él y sus hombres atacan a Aladdín, pero Aladdín se defiende, y cuando uno de ellos va a atacarle por detrás, Iago le lanza un jarrón en la cabeza, y Aladdín está en deuda con él. Aladdín lleva a Iago a Palacio, y le mete en una jaula del jardín hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle al Sultán que Iago a cambiado. Mientras cena con el Sultán, Jasmín y el Genio, el Sultán nombra a Aladdín su nuevo Visir Real, y el Genio dice que será muño mejor que el anterior, Jafar, y empieza a hablar sobre lo malvados que eran Jafar y Iago, por lo que Aladdín no sabe como decir que Iago a cambiado. En ese momento, aparece Iago siendo perseguido por Rajah, y el Sultán llama a los guardias, pero Aladdín le dice al Sultán que Iago a cambiado, y que él mismo le vigilará. Tras ello Jasmín se enfada con Aladdín por ocultarle a Iago, pero Iago le dice a Jasmín que Aladdín está en deuda con él por que le salvó, y Jasmín termina perdonando a Aladdín. Más tarde, Iago le comenta a Aladdín sobre una salida para el día siguiente con el Sultán, y a Aladdín le parece una buena idea, ya que así podrán conocerse mejor, y el Sultán pueda perdonar a Iago. Al día siguiente, Aladdín, el Sultán y Iago vuelan en la Alfombra Mágica a un lugar tranquilo, en donde aparece Abis Mal con varios jinetes, quienes se llevan al Sultán, y Aladdín sospecha que a sido cosa de Iago. Cuando va a rescatar al Sultán, Aladdín cae por una catarata, y cuando llega a la orilla, regresa a Ágrabah, donde le acusan de haber asesinado al Sultán, e incluso Jasmín le acusa por ello. Al día siguiente, Aladdín va a ser ejecutado, y mientras preparan todo para cortarle la cabeza, Jasmín va a despedirse de él, pero le cambia la cara a la de Jafar, y Aladdín ve que todo es cosa de Jafar. Cuando Razoul está a punto de cortarle la cabeza, el Genio salva a Aladdín, y le lleva con los demás, los cuales le cuntan que Iago les a salvado estando presos por Jafar. Ahora solamente pueden pensar en como detener a Jafar, y el Genio dice que destuyendo su lámpara destruirán a Jafar. Mientras Jafar habla con Abis Mal, Aladdín y sus amigos intentan coger la lámpara, pero son descubiertos por Jafar, el cual ataca a Aladdín. Jafar se transforma en genio para acabar con ellos, y habre un lago de lava en el jardín del palacio. Cuando va a acabar con Aladdín, Iago aparece y se enfrenta a Jafar, pero Jafar le ataca, y Iago termina herido, pero con sus últimas fuerzas, arroja la lámpara de Jafar a la lava, acbando con él. Aladdín recoge a Iago antes de que el río de lava se cierre, y todos piensan que muerto, pero Iago les habla, y sus amigos se alegran de que esté vivo. En el palacio, el Sultán le comenta a Aladdín el asunto de ser su Visir, pero Aladdín le dice que prefiere ver mundo y vivir aventuras. Aladdin and the King of Thieves .]] En ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Aladdín va a casarse con Jasmín, aunque está triste por que le gustaría que estuviera con él su padre, al que nunca conoció. Durante la ceremonia, aparecen los Cuarenta Ladrones, los cuales roban a todos los invitados. Aladdín descubre al jefe de los ladrones intentando robar un cetro, pero le detiene. Cuando los ladrones se marchan, Aladdín y sus amigos observan el cetro que tenían tanto entusiasmo por robar, y Iago pregunta por que querrían justamente el cetro. En ese momento, del cetro aparece un Oráculo, el cual dice que el rey de los ladrones le quiere para saber donde está el "tesoro de los tesoros". Jasmín ve que con el Oráculo puede decirles todo sobre el futuro, aunque solo pueden hacerle una pregunta. Aladdín dice que sabe bien que su futuro es estar con Jasmín, y lo que quiere es saber sobre su pasado. El Oráculo comenta que todas sus preguntas puede responderlas su padre, y Aladdín se sorprende por ello. Tras pensarlo, decide preguntar dónde está su padre, y el Oráculo le dice que siga las huellas de los Cuarenta Ladrones, y así encontrará a su padre, y a Aladdín tras oir eso, teme que los Cuarenta Ladrones le tengan secustrado y esté en peligro. Aladdín vuela en la Alfombra Mágica con Iago y Abú hasta enctrar a los Cuarenta Ladrones, dejando al Genio con Jasmín preparando la boda. Cuando logran entrar en la guarida de los ladrones, Sa'luk, uno de los ladrones, discute con un hombre llamado Cassim, el cual Aladdín ve que es su padre. Cuando Aladdín aparece ante ellos, Cassim le reconoce por la daga que tiene, ya que se la dio a la madre de Aladdín hace años, y Aladdín descubre que su padre no está preso, si no que es el Rey de los Ladrones. Sa'luk comenta que sabe demasiado al descubrir su guarida, y Cassim comenta que puede haceptar el desafío de los Cuarenta Ladrones, el cual consiste en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y Aladdín debe luchar con Sa'luk y vencerle. Tras la batalla, Sa'luk cae de un acantilado, y Aladdín se convierte en el nuevo miembro de la banda. Aladdín descubre que su padre les dejó a él ya su madre por que fue en busca de la Mano de Midas, una mano que transforma en oro todo lo que toca. Aladdín le invita a su boda con Jasmín, y cuando Cassim y Iago están a solas, el codicioso loro le dice que Aladdín le encontró gracias al Oráculo, y que pueden buscarlo los dos y compartirlo. A la mañana siguiente, Aladdín, su padre y sus amigos vuelven a Ágrabah, y cuando encuentran al Genio, le presentan a Cassim como el Rey de los Ladrones y padre de Aladdín, y el Genio se sorprende. Para que nadie sospeche, le cambia la ropa de ladrón por ropa elegante, y Cassim conoce a Jasmín y al Sultán. Más tarde, Razoul apresa Cassim y Iago, que intentaban robar el cetro del Oráculo, y Jasmín y el Sultán se queda sin palabras. Durante la noche, Aladdín se viste como su padre y le libera, y distrae a los guardias mientras escapa. Aladdín es persegudi por los guardias, y cuando les pierde de vista, Razoul aparece, y termina descubriendo que a quien perseguían es Aladdín, y cuando va a atacarle, Cassim le salva. Ambos salen de Ágrabah, y Cassim dice que deben huir, pero Aladdín decide regresar, mientras que Cassim y Iago se marchan con el Oráculo. Más tarde, en un juicio de Razoul contra Aladdín, Razoul comenta sobre los actos de Aladdín esa noche, pero el Sultán decide que los actos de Aladdín han sido por amor a su padre, y que lo mejor es olvidarse de todo y empezar a preparar la boda. En ese momento, Iago aparece, y les dice que Sa'luk sigue vivo y que a puesto a los ladrones en contra de Cassim. Aladdín y sus amigos van a rescatar a Jasmín, y ven que el tesoro que busca está en una isla sobre una tortuga gigante. Mientras sus amigos se enfrentan a los ladrones, Aladdín va tras Sa'luk y su padre. Aladdín deja a Sa'luk inconsciente, y va con su padre a buscar la Mano de Midas. Cuando la encuentran, Aladdín la coge del mango de madera que tiene y se la lanza a su padre, el cual la coge con su capa, la cual se convierte en oro. En ese momento aparece Sa'luk, y amenaza con matar a Aladdín si no le da la Mano de Midas. Cassim se la lanza, y cuando la coge, Sa'lik se tras¡nsforma en una estatua de oro. Aladdín y su padre salen del escondrijo dende están antes de que la tortuga se sumerja, y Aladdín le dice a su padre que al final a encontrado el tesoro que buscaba, pero Casim le dice que su mayor tesoro es él, y lanza la Mano de Midas al Mar. Aladdín regresa con su padre y sus amigos a casa, donde por fin Aladdín y Jasmín se casan, y Cassim está presente. Y al final, Aladdín y Jasmín comienzan su vida como marido y mujer. Series Aladdin (the series) En Aladdin (the series), Aladdín y sus compañeros se encargan de proteger Ágrabah de varias amenazas, como el ladrón Abis Mal, el inventor Mecanicles, el hechicero Mozenrath, entre otros peligros. Otras veces también deben encargarse de peligros de otras ciudades. Hercules (the series) Aladdín aparece en un episodio de Hercules (the series), donde Jafar se une con Hades, el enemigo de un aprendiz de héroe llamado Hércules, y ambos vuelven a Aladdín y Hércules el uno contra el otro, para acabar así con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, al final se dan cuenta del engaño, y unen sus fuerzas para enfrentarse Jafar y Hades. House of Mouse En House of Mouse, Aladdín aparece como un personaje de cameo, y al igual que los demás personajes, solo habla a modo de hacer un gag. Galería }} en:Aladdin (character) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin Categoría:Personajes de The Return of Jafar Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin and the King of Thieves Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin (the series) Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Príncipes Disney Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains